yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 084
のダイスロール | romaji = Unmei no Daisurōru | japanese translated = Dice Roll of Destiny | english = A Plan and a Promise: Part 1 | japanese air date = November 29, 2015 | english air date = November 11, 2016 | german air date = February 18, 2017 | japanese opening = Trump Card | english opening = Can you Feel the Power | japanese ending = Speaking | english ending = Can you Feel the Power | screenwriter = Mitsutaka Hirota | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = * Sung-Jin Lee * Seok-yun Lee }} "A Plan and a Promise: Part 1", known as ﻿"Dice Roll of Destiny" in the Japanese version, is the eighty-fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on November 29, 2015, and in Australia on November 11, 2016. Nicktoons aired on May 21, 2017. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on February 14, 2017. Summary Yuya sits in his cell, begging Sora to take care of Zuzu. He asks for Zuzu to be safe, reassuring her that they'll definitely go home with everyone. announces the matches' Duelists'.]] Melissa Trail's helicopter flies through the sky above the Duel Palace as she cries that it's finally time for the final match of the second round; vying for a spot in the top four are Yugo and Celina. The crowd chant Celina's name, and the watching Jean-Michel Roget notes that in addition to Yuya and Sergey, Celina will play an important role; she will become the star of hope loved by both the Topsiders and the Commons. The crowd chants Yugo's name as he pulls up to the starting line and removes his helmet. Yugo muses that a fierce flame burns in his heart, an inferno as fiery as the crimson sun. He makes a promise to the sun with his burning heart; he'll win this Duel for both Rin and Zuzu in heaven. In an alleyway, Zuzu sneezes due to the mention of her name elsewhere and she wonders if she caught a bug. (This scene is cut from the dub.) stares happily at Celina, mistaking her for Rin.]] Melissa announces that Celina is entering the course, and the crowd chant her name as she brakes beside Yugo. Seeing him looking at the sun, Celina asks him what he thinks he's doing, attracting his attention. Celina retracts her visor and she tells Yugo that she's his opponent, and she warns him that ignoring his opponent is disrespectful behaviour for a Duelist. (In the dub, Celina instead tells Yugo that she's going to defeat him.) But Yugo has dropped his helmet and he isn't listening; the moment he's seen that Celina resembles Rin his eyes have gone wide and his mouth has dropped open. He gasps Rin's name, much to Celina's surprise, and then he yells "RIIIIIN!" as he lunges forwards to hug Celina. Celina promptly knocks him into the sky, telling him to get lost, and Yugo sails down to land on his Duel Runner, knocking it over. She then realises that Yugo said Rin, and wonders if Rin is another one of those girls that look like her and Zuzu. As Yugo lies sprawled on his Runner, the crowd all ask him what he's doing and others tell him to leave his hands off Celina. He looks up and says Rin's name, and this time Celina clarifies that she's not Rin, her name is Celina. Yugo briefly sees Rin in the Turbo Dueling outfit that he gave Zuzu before the image fades. He closes his eyes and he murmurs that he sees, but he'd better check to make sure… watches Celina knocking Yugo away.]] He leaps up in Celina's face and asks if she's sure that she isn't Rin. (In the dub, Yugo admits that they are certainly similar – Celina even has Rin's bad breath.) Celina promptly knocks Yugo away again, snapping that he's too close. As soon as Yugo lands, he springs up again to hug Celina, calling her "Rin" each time, and each time, Celina knocks him back. ("You're too loud! Shut up! Get away from me!") Melissa asks Yugo how long he plans to keep this up; they're running out of time and he has to start his Duel with Celina. (In the dub, she accurately guesses that Yugo has mistaken Celina for a friend of his.) Her aide points to a sign, and Melissa realizes that they are already out of time, and she admits that in that case, they've kept the crowd waiting, but it's finally time for the start of the final Duel of the second round. She activates the Action Field, the Field Spell Card "Crossover Acceleration", and the purple light suffuses the area and the Action Cards scatter. The Duel Runner deploy their Duel Disks and the system declares, "Duel Mode: On. Autopilot: Standby". Celina quickly retracts her visor and readies herself, and Yugo lifts his head from his latest sprawled position and protests for them to wait a sec, zipping over to heave his Duel Runner upright. (In the dub, he registers the word "Standby" and protests that his Duel Runner isn't even standing up.) The countdown starts and Melissa declares "Turbo Duel…Acceleration!" as Yugo barely puts his visor down. They both start off, Celina ahead of Yugo and both Duelists declare, "Duel!" imagines that both he and Rin are riding alongside one another.]] Melissa cries that Yugo got off to a late start after all; will Celina pass the gates of the Duel Palace first and make the first move? Roget tells Celina that she must win this Duel by any means necessary, and he orders his staff to pay attention to the movements of Celina's Duel Runner. (In the dub, Roget orders that he be patched into the course systems.) Yugo catches up to Celina and he muses that just like Zuzu, Celina really looks like Rin. He thinks to himself that it's like he's having a Turbo Duel with Rin right now and he once again imagines Celina as Rin, first with and then without her helmet. He muses that this was his and Rin's dream to Duel in front of a large crowd like this. Celina snaps him out of his daydreaming, telling him that it's gross to smile at someone while staring at them. She then admits that Yugo's Duel against Sylvio was impressive, and she smiles and tells Yugo to show her what he's got. Yugo sees Rin tell him the same thing, and he immediately cries, "YAHOO!" in English and accelerates, much to Celina's surprise. Melissa declares that Yugo has taken the lead, and she asks if he'll be the first out of the Duel Palace. And indeed Yugo is, taking the first move. tells Yugo she is no longer impressed by his skills.]] Yugo declares his turn, and he Summons "Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke", ending his turn. Celina asks if that was all; Summoning a 1200 ATK monster in Attack Position. What about Set cards, is Yugo going easy on her? Yugo freaks out and he looks at his hand. Celina isn't impressed, and she comments that Yugo is far from what she expected… how disappointing. (In the dub, Celina retracts her statement about Yugo having game.) yells at Yugo for interrupting her.]] Celina accelerates forwards and she declares her turn and draws. She Summons "Lunalight Purple Butterfly", and then she activates the Spell Card, "Polymerization". The mention of "Fusion" causes Yugo to yell at her that he's Yugo, not "Fusion", but Celina reacts even more fiercely, telling Yugo to shove his nonsense down his throat and shut up while it's her turn. (In the dub, Yugo protests to "Rin" that he only made one mistake, and Celina unloads on him for calling her Rin again.) Distraction dealt with, Celina fuses "Lunalight Blue Cat" and "Lunalight White Rabbit" from her hand, and she chants, " Cat prowling in the azure darkness! Lively white rabbit illuminated by moonlight! Swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear and come forth, Lunalight Cat Dancer!" Melissa announces that Celina Fusion Summoned in an instant. Celina powerslides and she activates the effect of "Cat Dancer", Tributing another "Lunalight" monster in order to allow it to attack all of Yugo's monsters twice this turn, much to Yugo's shock. She Tributes "Purple Butterfly", and "Cat Dancer's" sashes glow blue. Celina declares her Battle Phase, and Yugo sees Rin do the same and he whispers her name. "Lunalight Cat Dancer" attacks "Den-Den Daiko Duke", throwing her knives and reducing Yugo to 2800 LP. Celina explains that the effect of "Cat Dancer" will prevent the destruction of the opposing monster by the first attack, and the watching Crow notes that while the first attack doesn't destroy the monster, the second will corner the opponent. Celina attacks again, and "Cat Dancer" attacks with "Full Moon Cresta", destroying "Den-Den Daiko Duke" and reducing Yugo to 1600 LP. Melissa declares that Yugo took 2400 damage in an instant; Celina has cornered him with a brilliant first attack. The Topsiders are impressed by Celina, calling her dignified. (In the dub, their wine is changed to champagne.) The Commons cheer for both Celina and Yugo, one man telling Yugo to get his act together. scolding Yugo for being "too quick to get in over his head".]] Yugo admits to himself that Celina isn't half bad. He suddenly hears Rin's voice telling him to get it together, and he flashes back to watching the winners at the 9th Duel Festival, where Rin scolded him for being so quick to get in over his head. Yugo, holding a pile of bathtowels as a participation prize, covered his nearest ear as Rin warned him that it was a bad habit, and he should stop getting distracted and focus on winning. Yugo protested that he knew, and that she was such a nag. In the present, Yugo repeats those words softly, and he thanks Rin for bringing him back to his senses. Meanwhile, Yuya struggles with the door to his cell, but to no avail. He thinks to himself that there's always been a way out as he looks at his Deck, with "Timegazer Magician" on the top, and he muses that it's believing in his cards. (In the dub, Yuya laments that he's alone, but then he realises that he isn't as long as he has his cards.) " is Synchro Summoned.]] Celina ends her turn, and Yugo declares that he made a promise, a promise to win the Friendship Cup, though right now he's making a pretty awkward impression, and Rin would berate him for sure. Celina notes that she sees, but she warns Yugo that she'll settle the Duel on her next turn. Yugo calmly notes that Celina is real confident, much to her surprise, and he comments that nothing is decided yet, so there's still a way to win. He warns her that when he's got it together, he's pretty strong. Declaring his turn and drawing a card, Yugo Special Summons "Speedroid Terrortop" since he controls no monsters. Then he Normal Summons "Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice", and he tunes the Level 3 "Terrortop" with the Level 1 "Red-Eyed Dice", and he chants, "Thousand-face possessing shadow of the labyrinth. With that sharp blade, render chaotic darkness! Synchro Summon! Level 4! Hi-Speedroid Puzzle!" Melissa cheers that Yugo pulled off a splendid Synchro Summon, but Celina is more critical, noting that if Yugo had Synchro Summoned at the beginning of the Duel then this would be more of a challenge, and she comments that Yugo's Dueling is full of openings. Yugo replies that Dueling isn't that straightforward, much to Celina's surprise. He admits that there's no doubt that Celina is strong, but her Dueling is too by the book; she thinks that she's won just by looking at the current field. A Duel won't follow a clear-cut path. Celina snaps that there's no winning without a logical strategy, and Yugo asks her if she's sure about that, and Celina gasps. Yugo declares his Battle Phase, attacking "Cat Dancer" with "Puzzle". "Puzzle" extends its wrist blade and sprints forwards as Yugo activates its effect; once per turn when it battles a Special Summoned monsters, its ATK doubles, to 2600. Melissa declares that Yugo is attacking and she wonders if he will destroy Celina's ace monster. only just turns the corner, due to Roget's interference.]] In his office, Roget orders the course to be altered from point DD-05 to G-10, but transfer the data to Celina's Duel Runner before doing so. His staff comply, and alarms begin sounding, much to Celina's surprise. A voice declares, "Altering the course" and the front right face of the pillar extends, the ARC System barriers on the frontal road vanish and the frontal road itself retracts, while the new road materializes its barriers. Celina gasps that the course has changed as her Duel Runner safely carries her to the side. Unwarned, Yugo is unable to decelerate fast enough, and he switches over to manual controls, powerslides, and manages to just stop himself from riding up the walls. Crow is shocked that the course changed just like that, and Melissa asks what's going on, protesting that she didn't hear about this. Roget smiles and he declares that it is one of the laws of the world; the situation will shift in favor of the strong. proclaims that the Duel is in his hands.]] Celina spots the provided Action Card and she grabs and activates it, "Big Escape", ending the Battle Phase. "Cat Dancer" dodges the swipe from "Puzzle" and Yugo admits that the effect of "Puzzle" ends with the Battle Phase. Melissa narrates that Celina managed to grab an Action Card thanks to the altered course to avoid a pinch. Yugo notes that he said so, didn't he? The road will twist and turn just like that. He grins and admits that while he does say that, that was a close one. He Sets two cards and he ends his turn. Watching in the Capital Building, White Taki laughs and he notes that this must be Roget's doing to Declan and Riley. In his office, Roget lifts his hand and he proclaims that the Duel is entirely in his hands. Yugo and Celina pass through the Duel Palace, Yugo's Duel Runner back on autopilot. Celina comments that it looks like it's over on her turn as she promised. Yugo asks in surprise if Celina is still on about that, and he comments that Celina and Rin don't just look like one another, even their stubbornness is the same. Celina declares her turn and she draws, then she Summons "Lunalight Black Sheep". Next she activates another "Polymerization", fusing "Cat Dancer" and "Black Sheep". She chants, "The beast lurking in jet-black darkness! The beautiful wild beast dancing under the moonlight! Swarm in the vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear and come forth! Elegant beast dancing on the moonlit wilderness! Lunalight Panther Dancer!" Celina then activates the effect of "Black Sheep" from her Graveyard as it was used as Fusion Material, returning it to her hand. looks ahead, spotting an Action Card.]] Then she declares her Battle Phase, attacking "Puzzle" with "Panther Dancer", and Melissa cries that the new monster has backed Yugo into a corner as "Panther Dancer" launches a miniature black hole from its claws. Yugo activates the effect of "Puzzle", doubling its ATK once per turn as it is battling a Special Summoned monster, and Melissa realises that Yugo doubled the ATK of "Puzzle" to reduce the damage. Celina comments that she expected that, and she explains that the effect of "Panther Dancer" allows it to attack all of her opponent's monsters twice. Yugo is shocked to realise that "Panther Dancer" has the same effect as "Cat Dancer", and Celina adds that Yugo's monster won't be destroyed by the first attack. (In the dub, she comments that her monsters like to use Yugo's like a scratching post and she declares that she'll really sink her claws into Yugo.) Yugo takes damage from the attack as it hits, reducing him to 1400 LP as Melissa notes, and Celina declares that the ATK of "Puzzle" will return to normal. Crow notes that "Panther Dancer" has 2800 ATK and he comments that it's over. Celina asks Yugo if he has any last words, and Yugo asks her to wait a second. As Melissa wonders if Yugo has given up, Yugo admits that this is bad and he'll really lose at this rate. He wonders what to do; and then he spots something in the distance. He cries that there's one, and he accelerates. Celina curses, realising that Yugo has spotted an Action Card, as Melissa narrates. Roget orders the course to be altered from point ZL-02 to DM-01. Alarms blare out again, and the system declares, "Altering the course". Yugo sees the wall ahead of him, and he asks what's going on as he barely careens around the corner, with Celina's Duel Runner coasting around safely. Crow is surprised that the course changed again and he wonders what's going on. Jack watches as Melissa cries that Yugo failed to get an Action Card due to the altered course. White Taki laughs, and he comments to Declan that it seems that the Duel is completely under Roget's control. (In the dub, he comments that Roget's meddling has made the Duel more entertaining.) Yugo wonders if the course changing was planned, but he instead decides that the goddess of victory is leaving him in the lurch. He muses that since he can't grab Action Cards and only has 1400 LP, he guesses that it's over. He apologizes to Rin; he wasn't able to win. praises Yugo's stubbornness.]] Then he hears Rin's voice asking him why he's getting so hung up on this. He remembers him and her in their nightwear having a tabletop Duel, and Rin commented that Yugo really didn't know when to quit. It's the same no matter how much Yugo thinks about it; she has him beat, so he should just give up. Yugo protests that the Duel isn't over yet, and Rin admits that that's true, and that not knowing when to quit is Yugo's biggest strength. Yugo remembers the words, and Celina replies that she's done waiting, what about Yugo? She attacks "Puzzle" with "Panther Dancer" and tells Yugo to scatter as "Panther Dancer" extends her claws and charges. Yugo mutters that he guesses that it's come to this. Muttering that here goes nothing, he activates the Trap Card "Re-dyce-cle", choosing a Synchro Monster from his Extra Deck to activate it; and he chooses "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon". As soon as he does, Yuya's Deck begins to glow. He shifts "Timegazer" aside to see the next card, "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", and he gasps, "Odd-Eyes". Back at the Duel, Yugo explains that he negates the effect of the "Dice" monster, "Red-Eyed Dice" in his Graveyard and then he Special Summons it. He explains that its Level will become the same as the number rolled from "Re-dyce-cle", and he will then be able to Synchro Summon the monster that he declared after the roll. "Puzzle" is Level 4, so to Synchro Summon the Level 7 "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", Yugo will need to roll a 3. If he doesn't, all of the monsters that he controls will be destroyed. Celina is shocked at the risk that Yugo is taking, and Crow comments in amusement that this is turning into quite the high-stakes match. Yugo admits that he would use an Action Card to get out of this situation, but he'll try his luck since he can't. Celina derides a Duel based on luck as nothing but a game, and Yugo replies that that's why it's fun; that's the real fun in Dueling. He thinks that it's up to the dice roll of destiny, and he tells it to go. The dice launches from the Trap Card, soaring through the air, and Yugo and Celina watch as it slowly lands, bounces... " descends onto the field.]] ...and it lands on 3, much to Celina's shock and Yugo's glee. "Red-Eyed Dice" becomes Level 3, and Yugo tunes the Level 4 "Puzzle" with the now-Level 3 "Red-Eyed Dice" and he chants, "Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Melissa gasps that in place of the 1300 ATK "Puzzle", the 2500 ATK "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" has appeared on Yugo's field. Celina notes that "Panther Dancer" still has the higher ATK, so Yugo is still in trouble. Yugo replies that they'll see about that; not knowing when to quit is one of his strong points. and Yuya both shout out Yuya's catchphrase.]] "Odd-Eyes" glows brightly, blotting out Yuya's vision. "Clear Wing" roars, and Yugo looks up at it in shock. Yuya finds himself looking at the highway in the evening, and he looks up to see "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon". Celina passes him, much to his surprise, and then he and Yugo began to act and speak as one, as Yugo declares "Let's go!", and then they both declare that the real fun is just getting started. Featured Duel: Celina vs. Yugo vs. Yugo.]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Crossover Acceleration" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel and a Turbo Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Yugo Yugo Normal Summons "Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke" (1200/600). Turn 2: Celina Celina Normal Summons "Lunalight Purple Butterfly" (1000/1000). She activates "Polymerization", fusing "Lunalight Blue Cat" and "Lunalight White Rabbit" from her hand to Fusion Summon "Lunalight Cat Dancer" (2400/2000) in Attack Position. Her hand contains "Lunalight Black Sheep" and "Lunalight Reincarnation Dance". She then activates the effect of "Cat Dancer", letting her Tribute a "Lunalight" monster to allow it to attack each monster her opponent controls twice each this turn, but the attacked monsters cannot be destroyed by battle during the first attack on each of them. She Tributes "Purple Butterfly". "Cat Dancer" attacks "Den-Den Daiko Duke" (Yugo: 4000 → 2800 LP). "Cat Dancer" attacks and destroys "Den-Den Daiko Duke" (Yugo: 2800 → 1600 LP). Turn 3: Yugo As he controls no monsters, Yugo Special Summons "Speedroid Terrortop" (1200/600) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. He then Normal Summons "Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice" (100/100). Yugo tunes the Level 3 "Terrortop" with the Level 1 Tuner monster "Red-Eyed Dice" to Synchro Summon "Hi-Speedroid Puzzle" (1300/1600) in Attack Position. "Puzzle" attacks "Cat Dancer", with the effect of "Puzzle" doubling its own ATK once per turn during damage calculation only as it is battling an opponent's Special Summoned monster (1300 → 2600). At this point in the Duel, Jean-Michel Roget orders the Duel Lanes changed, delaying the attack. Celina finds and activates the Action Card, "Big Escape", which ends the Battle Phase. Yugo Sets two cards. Turn 4: Celina Celina Normal Summons "Black Sheep". She activates "Polymerization", fusing "Black Sheep" and "Cat Dancer" to Fusion Summon "Lunalight Panther Dancer" (2800/2500) in Attack Position. Since "Black Sheep" was sent to the Graveyard as a Fusion Material from the field, its effect lets her return it to her hand. Celina activates the effect of "Panther Dancer", allowing it to attack all monsters Yugo controls twice each this turn, but the attacked monsters cannot be destroyed by battle during the first attack on each of them. "Panther Dancer" attacks "Puzzle", with the effect of "Puzzle" doubling its own ATK during damage calculation ("Puzzle": 1300 → 2600, Yugo: 1600 → 1400) once per turn. Yugo attempts to get an Action Card, but Roget orders the Duel Lanes to be changed again, preventing this. "Panther Dancer" attacks "Puzzle", but Yugo activates his face-down "Re-dyce-cle", letting him choose a Synchro Monster from his Extra Deck, Special Summon a "Dice" Tuner monster from his Graveyard with its effects negated and roll a die. The Level of the Tuner monster will become the same as the die result and then Yugo can Synchro Summon the selected Synchro Monster immediately, if possible. If he cannot Synchro Summon, all monsters he controls will be destroyed. He chooses "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", Special Summons "Red-Eyed Dice" (100/100) in Attack Position and rolls a 3 ("Red-Eyed Dice": 1 → 3). Yugo tunes the Level 4 "Puzzle" with the Level 3 Tuner monster "Red-Eyed Dice" to Synchro Summon "Clear Wing" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Mistakes * In the dub, Celina assumes that Rin was one of the girls Zuzu talked about who looks like her. However, Rin was never mentioned by either Zuzu or Celina when they first talked in episode 46. In other languages